Something Worth Leaving Behind
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Genkai is on her death bed and the Reikai Tentai rush to see her one final time before she dies


Something Worth Leaving Behind  
  
Author's Notes: This story takes place in between Demon Pleasure and Lost Paradise. I have been meaning to write this story and finally got around to it now.   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
        Genkai had been feeling more sick then usual and knew that her time was almost here. She sighed and sat down in the shrine trying to catch her breathe, when Yukina walked in the room to check on her.  
  
        "Genkai-basan are you alright?" asked the young woman.  
  
        "I am fine Yukina-chan I just need to catch my breath."  
  
        "Should I call Kazuma-san to help you to your room?"  
  
        "No Yukina-chan," said Genkai struggling to her feet. "I feel fine I just need to go to the kitchen and get some water then I will be fine."  
  
        However, before Genkai could take two steps she fell forward onto the ground.  
  
        "Kazuma-san!" shrieked Yukina whiling running to the fallen old fighter.  
  
        "What is it Yukina-chan?" asked Kuwabara coming into the room wondering what was wrong with the woman he loved. "Genkai-basan!"  
  
        Kuwabara gathered the weak, old woman into his arms and carried her to her room.   
  
        "Kazuma call the doctors," said Yukina rushing into the room with a bowl of water and some cloth. "Then call the others."  
  
        "Hai," said Kuwabara nodding and getting up from his spot on Genkai's bed.   
  
        "No," said Genkai grabbing hold of Kuwabara's hand. "No, hospitals just call the others. The hospital won't be able to do anything for me now, and I would feel more comfortable dieing with my friends around me."  
  
        "Alright," said Kuwabara. "I'll go call the others and tell them to get over here as soon as they can."  
  
        Genkai nodded and closed her eyes while Yukina placed a cool damp cloth on her forehead; she then sat back and clasped her hands together and prayed the others would get here before Genkai passed away.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
        Hiei and Panthera were seating on their thrones, with their two guards, and Kurama in attendance when Botan burst into the room in her traditional kimono. Kurama frowned when he saw his mate looking like she was going to break down any minute.  
  
        "What is it my sweet?" asked Kurama moving quickly to his mate.   
  
        "Its Genkai," cried Botan falling into her husband's arms. "She is dieing."  
  
        "Nani?!" shrieked Panthera shooting her feet.   
  
        "Genkai is very sick and as it turns out as been for the past few months. Koenma says she will die by midnight tonight!"  
  
        "Oh no," said Panthera rushing to her friend's side her husband not far behind her.   
  
        The four of them rushed out of the throne room with Kurone and Suki not to far behind trying to keep up with the distressed Princess and her irritated mate at not being told of the old woman's illness earlier.   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
        Yuusuke was in the shop helping Keiko set up the tables for the lunch time run when the phone rang.  
  
        "Hai?" asked Yuusuke picking up the phone. "What is it Kuwabara? What do you mean she is dying?!"  
  
        "Yuusuke what is it?" asked Keiko coming up to him, but Yuusuke waved her into silence.  
  
        "I understand Kuwabara we are on our way." Yuusuke hung up the phone holding back the tears that threatened to fall.   
  
        "What's wrong Yuusuke?" asked Keiko.  
  
        "Its Genkai-basan," said Yuusuke softly. "She is dying."  
  
        "What?!" asked Keiko in shock.  
  
        "Come on Keiko," said Yuusuke. "We've got to get to the temple."  
  
        Keiko nodded and the two of them broke into a run toward the temple, hoping they would get there before Genkai died.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
        Within the next few minutes the entire gang had gathered in Genkai's bedroom.   
  
        "I am glad to see you are all here my friends," said Genkai softly.   
  
        "Why didn't you tell us Genkai?" asked Kurama softly.  
  
        "You baka!" coughed Genkai. "There were more important things to worry about aside from my health."  
  
        "But Genkai why didn't you tell us after the wedding?" began Panthera.  
  
        "You were just married and shouldn't be worrying about something as dark as my death so soon after," said Genkai coughing some more. "Besides Koenma knew."  
  
        "You knew?!" demanded Cat whirling on her mate.  
  
        "Well of course I knew," said Koenma holding up his hands in surrender. "I am Lord Koenma after all."  
  
        "That as nothing to do with it dear! Why they hell didn't you tell me?!"  
  
        "Genkai asked me not to tell you all," said Koenma. "Besides you know that people have to die at some point it is all in the circle of life."  
  
        "Husband I am going to kill you," said Cat before thinking and then grinning sweetly. "Or better yet you are sleeping on the couch."  
  
        "Say what?!" demanded Koenma.  
  
        "For a month!" said Cat folding her arms over her chest.  
  
        Yuusuke snickered before remembering that this was a solemn occasion.  
  
        "Genkai I wish you had told us sooner," he said seating beside the woman on the bed.   
  
        "I know," said Genkai. "Which is why I didn't because I know you would all worry about me."  
  
        "Yuusuke would probably kill you just for having the gall to leave him," muttered Keiko.   
  
        Yuusuke rolled his eyes and stared down at Genkai again frowning when she began to cough again.   
  
        "Listen all of you," said Genkai softly. "I have something you all must know."  
  
        The Reikai Tentai and their wives gathered closer around Genkai's bed.  
  
        "What is it Genkai-basan?" asked Yukina taking the old woman's hand.  
  
        "You children are like my grandchildren," said Genkai softly. "I am leaving this temple to you. I have a feeling that your children will be a great asset to the future of this planet."  
  
        "What do you mean by that?" asked Yuusuke.  
  
        "Just trust me baka!" snapped Genkai before succumbing to a coughing fit.  
  
        "Don't speak Genkai!" said Botan trying to hold back the sobs.  
  
        "Soon there will be a great war and you must prepare for it," said Genkai.   
  
        "Genkai what do you mean?!" demanded Hiei.  
  
        "I love you all," said Genkai smiling with a sudden softness. "Always remember that fact."  
  
        "Please don't die," whispered Kurama.  
  
        "Don't leave us," sobbed Keiko  
  
        "I will always be with you," said Genkai softly. "As long as you keep me in your hearts, I will never leave you."  
  
        With those words Genkai closed her eyes and breathed her last breathe.   
  
        "No Genkai!" sobbed Yukina.   
  
        The room was filled with sobbing from the females while their husbands tried to comfort them. Kurone moved forward covering Genkai's body with the sheet on the bed, while Suki set about singing the mourning song of the dead.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
        Genkai awoke to discover herself in a strange room.  
  
        'Where am I?' she thought to herself.  
  
        'You are in a sacred room,' said a male voice.  
  
        "Who are you?" asked Genkai getting into a fighting stance.  
  
        'I have a proposition for you,' said the voice.   
  
        "I am listening," said Genkai.   
  
        'Join the Shinigami,' said the voice. 'Your experience will be greatly needed.'   
  
        "Join the Shinigami?"  
  
        'Indeed,' said the voice.  
  
        "It would be my honor to do so."  
  
        'Good, then we can began with the preparations for doing so.'  
  
        The room filled with a bright light and when it was gone the room was empty.  
  
THE END  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Written in loving memory of Katie (1984-2003). Gone but not forgotten. 


End file.
